Once Upon A Night in a Little Passageway
by nunayahae
Summary: Haechan sangat senang berhubungan dengan salah satu sasaeng fansnya. Ya berhubungan, dalam tanda kutip. WARNING : M for Sex Scene, Solo play, Kiss Scene and Dirty words (NCT Haechan)(Haechan X OC)
1. BEGINNING

**_Jadi._** ** _Begini._** ** _Memang netizen sepertinya sudah mengetahui ini, tapi bagi yang belum tahu, pastilah hal ini agak mengejutkan, sekaligus menarik. Karena hal ini sepertinya sangat jarang terjadi di dunia selebritis._** ** _NCT Lee Donghyuk atau biasa dikenal dengan Haechan, berteman dengan para sasaeng fansnya._** ** _Bagi yang sudah tahu, pasti hal itu masih menjadi polemik, apakah kebenarannya memang begitu karena mereka menunjukkan screenshot akan tetapi sekarang orang-orang bisa saja membuat chat palsu, namun bagi yang belum tahu, hal ini menjadi sangat menarik bukan? Banyak pertanyaan akan muncul._** ** _Siapakah mereka? Bagaimana mereka membujuk Haechan agar mau meladeni mereka? Apakah Haechan tidak takut?_** ** _Well, Haechan sendiri sangat santai menghadapinya._** ** _Haechan tidak takut dengan mereka._** ** _Bahkan_** ** _Haechan mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri ketika meladeni sasaeng fansnya._** ** _Terlebih orang itu, yaa.. Ia sudah mengenal nuna fansnya ini sejak namanya muncul di website smrookies._**

Nama nuna itu Kwak Yoonji. Haechan mengenal nuna itu saat gadis yang sekarang hanya sedagunya itu sedang mengikuti audisi di SM, namun tiba-tiba saja membatalkan kontraknya yang padahal ia diterima dan bisa debut dalam waktu 7 bulan. Saat itu Haechan tidak begitu ingat namanya, ia hanya mengingat marganya.

Haechan mendengar percakapan nuna itu dengan beberapa staff yang mengurus trainee. Haechan waktu itu sedang dalam masa persiapan untuk menjadi anggota sr15b yang akan debut dengan grup yang kabarnya akan diberi nama NCT. Saat melewati kantor Haechan mendengar semuanya, alasan nuna itu membatalkan kontrak dan seluruhnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian namanya sudah muncul di website, ia sering berpapasan dengan nuna itu. Bedanya, nuna itu kini sering menggunakan beanie hat dan dslr lensa profesional. Beberapa kali pula ia berpapasan dengan nuna itu. Haechan sering tersenyum padanya dan begitu juga dengan nuna itu, namun sayangnya nuna itu sepertinya pemalu. Karena setelah berpapasan begitu dengan Haechan, dia selalu berlari dengan wajah merah.

Waktu itu usia Haechan masih sekitar 15 tahun, masih terlalu naif untuk menyadari bahwa nuna itu sudah jatuh hati padanya. Namun setelah setahun, Haechan merasa diperhatikan juga. Haechan mendengar banyak kisah pengalaman percintaan dari hyung-hyungnya, dan terkadang ia juga merasakan bagaimana menyukai seseorang namun Haechan tak berharap banyak, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak diperbolehkan memiliki pasangan.

Satu ketika, Haechan hendak berbelanja ke dekat minimarket itu, dan ia merasa dibuntuti. Dan benar saja, ketika ia berbelanja, ia melihat seseorang dengan kamera yang sangat ia kenal. Insting Haechan yang tajam mengatakan bahwa ini akan menarik. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengerjainya, Haechan kemudian berlari kearah gang sempit dan ia benar-benar diikuti. Haechan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang yang besar dan mengintip.

Ya, itu nuna yang sama, yang menghentikan kontrak dengan SM, yang sering berpapasan dengannya, yang berlari ketika Haechan tersenyum.

Ketika nuna itu berbalik--sepertinya ia agak kecewa--Haechan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menahan pundak gadis itu dan sungguh gadis itu terkejut hingga mau mati.

"Nuna mencariku?" gadis itu menoleh dan ia sudah hampir lari lagi, namun Haechan dengan sigap menahan tangannya dengan kuat agar tidak lari. Bagaimanapun gadis itu memberontak, walaupun Haechan lebih muda darinya, Haechan tetaplah laki-laki, jadi tenaganya kalah, maka ia pun berhenti menyentak Hacehan.

"Jadi? Apa nuna mencariku?" desak Haechan, namun ia mengatakan itu dengan berbisik

"Y-ya, aku mencarimu, Donghyuckie"

Donghyuckie. Entah kenapa Haechan suka mendengar nama aslinya di desiskan gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Haechan lagi

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Kita sering berpapasan, aku sering melihat nuna, bahkan nuna tahu namaku. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengetahui nama nuna, jadi boleh aku tahu nama nuna?"

"Kwak Yoonji" jawabnya pelan.

"Ah.. Yoonji nuna" Haechan terkekeh "So, to the point" Haechan masih memegang Yoonji agar tidak lari "Apa nuna.. Sasaeng fansku? Ah, maaf jika itu agak kasar" Haechan menatapnya

Yoonji hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ya, aku sasaeng fansnya Donghyuckie. Aku... Sangat mengidolakanmu, walaupun kau belum debut resmi, aku selalu mengikuti perkembanganmu bahkan dirimu"

Sebuah pengakuan yang membuay Haechan terharu sendiri. Namun, satu pemikiran gila menghampirinya.

"Nuna, kemarikan hpmu"

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Ay, cepatlah"

Yoonji pun memeberikan hpnya kepada Haechan, ia membuka patternnya agar Haechan bisa mengakses hpnya.

Namun Yoonji tidak sadar ketika Haechan menyimpan nomornya di hp Yoonji. Kemudian Haechan mengetik id kakao talknya, kemudian menambahkannya ke kontak Yoonji. Kemudian Haechan mengembalikan hp itu ke pemiliknya.

"Nuna, foto aku dengan ini" pinta Haechan dengan manja, ia menunjuk kamera Yoonji.

Yoonji speechless "Donghyuck kau serius?"

Haechan mengangguk cepat. Yoonji segera menghidupkan kameranya, kemudian mengatur ISO dan flashnya agar ia bisa memotret Haechan dengan jelas. Sekitar sepuluh kali, Yoonji berhenti mengambil gambar.

Haechan tersenyum.

"Mari kita berteman, dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, termasuk ayah ibu saudara dan pacarmu"

Yoonji mengangguk.

"Pulang lah nuna, sudah terlalu malam untuk wanita diluar begini" kata Haechan sambil tertawa

"Hey aku sudah 18 tahun" Yoonji manyun "Kau juga, ini terlalu malam untuk anak sekolah" ujar Yoonji. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai nyaman berbicara dengan idolanya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi dulu, hati-hati di perjalananmu nuna"

 ** _Yaa, sejak malam itu, Haechan mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ialah yang pertama mengontak Yoonji. Ia meminta fotonya dikirim dan jadilah mereka sangat akrab, sampai sekarang._** ** _Namun._** ** _Tidak hanya itu._** ** _Semua itu hanya awal._** ** _Masih banyak yang telah mereka lalui._**


	2. Haechan's Lesson

Haechan dan Yoonji masih sering berhubungan lewat aplikasi chatting. Yoonji selalu mengirimi Haechan semangat, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun Haechan juga sering menyapa duluan, Yoonji sudah seperti kakakny sendiri.

Namun.

Semua itu berubah.

Ketika Haechan memasuki usia 17, tahun ini.

*

Baiklah. Haechan sesungguhnya memang bersifat childish dan usil. Membuat pusing seluruh member karena di usianya yang menginjak 17 ini tingkahnya sangat diragukan.

Namun, sisi laki-laki Haechan yang maskulin dan normal?

Tentu saja, jawabannya adalah Ada.

Haechan tidaklah sepolos itu, Haechan tidaklah senaif. Bergaul dengan para member yang usianya rata-rata sudah menginjak 20 lebih membuatnya sedikit banyak, sengaja tidak sengaja mendengar berpuluh-puluh dirty jokes dan cerita-cerita tak senonoh yang berbau wanita dan sex.

Usianya memang bahkan belum legal untuk soju, tetapi untuk yang lain, jangan ditanya.

Haechan termasuk...

Lelaki berhasrat tinggi.

Okay, salahkan Mark, yang hanya beda setahun darinya itu yang rasa penasarannya juga besar.

Yang waktu itu diam-diam mengunduh beberapa video biru. Dan boom, tanpa basa-basi, Mark menawarinya untuk menonton bersama.

Itu kali pertama Haechan menontonnya. Dan rasanya geli-geli nikmat. Haechan panas dingin saat melihat layar hp yang menayangkan sepasang manusia yang saling bercumbu. Si wanita dalam adegan itu tengah ditusuk oleh si pria yang berbatang lumayan besar di sebuah balkon.

Mark sudah meremas miliknya yang menggembung dari luar celana. Haechan juga melirik miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang dan ujungnya basah.

"Hyung, jika sudah begini, apa yang harus dilakukan" tanya Haechan. Baiklah, ini adalah kepolosan terakhir Haechan.

Mark mempause video itu dan ia masih meringis menahan ereksi.

Mark menunjuk celana Haechan "Pertama kau bebaskan dulu penismu dari sana"

Haechan membuka zipper celananya, kemudian menurun kan boxer dan celana dalamnya hanya sebatas pangkal pahanya. Ia sama sekali tidak malu dengan Mark, mereka sering mandi bersama kalau mau tahu.

"Setelah itu coba kau elus batangmu seperti ini" Mark menyontohkan Haechan dengan membuka miliknya sendiri, kemudian ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri dan mulai mengelus pelan. Haechan mengikutinya dan ia mendesis.

"Naik turunkan tanganmu" Mark kemudian membuat gerakan naik turun di sepanjang batangnya. Haechan asih mengikuti gerakan Mark, dan Mark memplay video yang sempat di jedanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menaik turunkan tangan disepanjang penis masing-masing , membuat gerakan mengocok yang intens.

"Ahhhsssh" Haechan mulai keenakan, dan Mark hanya nyengir, penisnya sendiri sudah sangat basah, ia memainkan telunjuknya di lubang kencingnya, memancing precumnya lebih deras lagi.

Semakin lama, gerakan Haechan semakin cepat, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah karena nafsunya terus terpancing oleh video biru yang genjotannya makin gila serta desahan tertahan Mark yang penisnya sudah sangat licin oleh precum, Haechan mengikuti Mark untuk meremas bola kembarnya dan menggelitiki lubang kencingnya.

"Hyunngghh ahhssh ahhh"

Dan sperma Haechan muncrat dengan deras ke lantai. Begitu pula dengan Mark yang spermanya tumpah di pahanya sendiri. Nafas mereka masih terengah karena klimaks yang barusan.

Ini adalah klimaks yang ia lakukan secara sadar, setelah mimpi basahnya setahun yang lalu. Oh, sungguh pergerakan yang lambat.

"Mark hyung sering melakukannya?" tanya Haechan sambil mengelap tangan dan penisnya dengan tissue

Mark hanya terkekeh "Ya, lumayan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan onani dengan orang lain haha" ujar Mark "bytheway punyamu kalau ereksi besar juga ya"

"Bedebah hyung" Haechan memasukkan lagi penisnya ke dalam celana, ia masih agak tegang, namun jika onani lagi ia pasti dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Mark.

*

Haechan sendiri kini juga sering menonton this and that, beronani sambil membayangkan dirinya memasuki seorang gadis yang memiliki lubang sempit yang bisa menjepit batangnya hingga klimaks.

Okay, hanya memikirkan itu saja Haechan sudah mulai tegang. Celananya sudah terasa menyempit dan sesak.

Tetapi ia sudah bosan bermain solo.

Bermain dengan Mark juga sudah bosan.

Ups, don't get it wrong. Mereka hanya membantu mengocok satu sama lain. Tidak lebih.

Haechan sejenak berpikir, dan tiba-tiba saja ide gila nan bobrok itu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tak yakin ini berhasil namun...

Apa salahnya mencoba?

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Nuna

Bisa kita bertemu?

 ** _Kwak Yoonji_**

Tentu

Dimana?

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Di gang

Masih ingat kan?

 _Kwak Yoonji_

Oh baiklah

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Aku menunggumu


	3. did it

**_WARNING : HERE'S THE 18 SCENE. NOT REAY SEX SCENE, BUT ENOUGH FOR MAKE YOU PLAYING SOLO._**

*

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Nuna

Bisa kita bertemu?

 ** _Kwak Yoonji_**

Tentu

Dimana?

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Di gang

Masih ingat kan?

 ** _Kwak Yoonji_**

Oh baiklah

 ** _Donghyuck Lee_**

Aku menunggumu

Haechan tersedak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Apakah dia akan tega? Ehm, atau apakah dia akan berani?

Oh sebenarnya Haechan tidak sejahat itu. Tapi ayolah, main solo lagi? Tangannya sudah terlalu wangi untuk menuang sabun dan kembali bersolo ria. Hyung-hyungnya bisa heran, bagaimana sabun mandi mereka bisa cepat habis. Yaaa, memangnya hanya mandi saja yang menghabiskan sabun? Main solo juga, apalagi ada 17 orang laki-laki di dalam dorm, dan 15 di antaranya adalah yang lelaki normal dan hampir sebagian besarnya kelebihan hormon, tidak mungkin mereka tidak fap-fap kan? Termasuk Haechan sendiri.

Maka dari itu, lebih baik Haechan mencari sedikit pelampiasan. Sex toys tidak mungkin ia beli karena masalah umur, uang dan mau kemana barang itu akan di kirim, pasti akan jadi masalah.

So, Haechan akan melampiaskan ketegangannya dengan sesuatu yang real saja. Walaupun tidak pasti apakah Yoonji akan meladeninya nanti.

 ** _Well kita lihat saja._**

*

Yoonji baru saja selesai melakukan aktivitas rutin malamnya, yaitu nge-gym. Tubuhnya yang terbalut sport bra hitam dan yoga pants hitam masih bercucuran keringat tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh pesan dari idolnya.

Sudah lama sekali Yoonji tidak chatting dengan Haechan, dan Bam! Haechan mengajaknya bertemu.

Sejujurnya Yoonji tidak menghubungi Haechan bukan tanpa alasan. Oh, ini agak aneh, namun Yoonji harus mengakui ini.

Sejak teaser dan mv Cherry Bomb muncul beberapa minggu lalu di youtube, ia memang terus memperhatikan Haechan. Dan, ia jadi lebih tergila-gila lagi dengan Haechan yang sekarang sangat tinggi dan tampan. Dagunya dan rahangnya yang sangat tegas itu membuat Haechan terlihat lebih maskulin dan macho, jauh lebih terlihat dewasa di banding zaman Limitless.

Dan... Jujur saja

Semua itu membuat Yoonji...

Basah.

Setiap kali Yoonji memikirkan Haechan, ia tidak bisa setiap gerakan otot vaginanya dan ia selalu menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Oh ayolah, di usianya yang ke 21 ini, libidonya sangat memuncak. Benar-benar sangat tinggi bahkan hanya mendengar suara Haechan di beberapa lagunya saja membuat selangkangannya berkedut dan basah.

Ia tidak menjamin bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Haechan ketika bertemu dengannya.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, Haechan mengharapkannya.

Setelah tubuhnya tidak terlalu lengket lagi, Yoonji pun menggunakan jaket bomber yang zippernya hanya dipasang tepat dibawah payudara size C nya, sehingga belahannya yang menggoda itu semakin terekspos.

Katakan saja ia pedofil karena otak cabulnya benar-benar menginginkan Haechan yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu memasuki dirinya sekarang juga.

"Donghyuck?" Yoonji memanggil pelan ketika ia berada di gang tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang bertopi dan bermasker di ujung gang yang sebenarnya buntu itu. Beruntunglah mata Yoonji yang jeli sehingga menangkap sosoknya yang tersembunyi tower dan papan-papan bekas.

"Kau datang, nuna" Haechan bersuara, dalam dan serak

Entah kemana vokal uniknya yang melengking itu hilang seketika.

Sial. Yoonji merinding.

Dan... Bawahnya mulai basah.

Fuck you little, bastard.

Yoonji menghampiri sosok Haechan yang sedang bersandar di tembok dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoonji. Bibir Haechan terpaksa menahan umpatan. Astaga, Yoonji benar-benar ingin digenjot saat ini juga atau bagaimana?

Haechan yang memang tegang sebelumnya kini tegang maximal dan terasa ngilu. Haechan menggigit bibirnya.

Tak kuasa ingin segera menyerang Yoonji. Bagaimana tidak?

Belahan serta bagian atas payudaranya yang montok itu menyembul ke luar. Haechan bahkan baru sadar sekarang jika dada Yoonji bahkan lebih dari sekedar besar. Cup berapa kah?

Dan jangan lupakan paha seksinya yang dibalut celana ketat itu, membuat Haechan ingin mengelusnya sekarang juga, serta... Bokongnya! Oh god, Haechan sepertinya akan mengeluarkan precum.

Yoonji yang sedari tadi memandang kebawah, sadar bahwa Haechan sudah tegang. Ketara sekali menonjol dari boxernya. Yoonji tertawa dalam hati.

"Ehm, tentu saja Hyuckie" Yoonji tersenyum tipis, suaranya ia buat sedikit serak, dan ia yakin Haechan pasti sangat tegang "Ah ngomong-ngomong , aku buka jaket ya, aku baru saja selesai gym, gerah"

Yoonji membuka zipper jaketnya, namun Haechan benar-benar sudah tak sanggup menahan lebih lama,

Grep.

Haechan menarik Yoonji kepelukannya.

"Gosh nuna" bisiknya "kau sengaja membuatku hampir cum tanpa disentuh? tak tahukah kau aku sudah tegang sejak awal?"

Yoonji terkekeh "haha, jika aku memang sengaja? kau mau apa?" tantangnya

"Mau ini" Haechan menggesekkan ereksinya ke selangkangan Yoonji. Friksi alat vital yang bergesekan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama melayang.

"Ugh.. Donghyuckie-hhhhh" Yoonji mendesah pelan, sementara Haechan masih menggesekan gundukannya.

"Nunaayaahh.."Haechan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Yoonji. Ia berhenti menggesekkan penisnya, namun kini kedua tangannya menyusup ke belakang, tepatnya masuk ke dalam celana Yoonji yang ketat, jarinya menekan-nekan bokong kencang gadis itu. Perlahan, tekanan itu mulai berubah, menjadi remasan-remasan yang makin memancing vagina Yoonji berkedut kencang.

Yoonji sendiri membalas perbuatan Haechan dengan menurunkan boxer hitam idolanya itu, sehingga penis 7.5 inchi dengan diameter 2cm yang kini memerah dan ujungnya sudah basah itu mencuat keluar. Yoonji melumuri batang Haechan dengan precum yang terus-terusan keluar

"Aaaahh" Haechan mendesah tepat di telinga Yoonji, membuat gadis itu merinding, dan memancing dirinya untuk membuat Haechan segera klimaks.

"Kau suka, Hyuck ahh??" desis Yoonji, tangannya semakin intens memberi handjob pada Haechan, sesekali ia menggunakan jempolnya untuk menggoda lubang urinnya dan tangannya yang menganggur meremas twinsball Haechan yang sudah penuh dengan sperma.

"Yessh, it feels so fuckin good" Haechan masih mendesah keenakan, namun ia menarik turun celana dan celana dalam Yoonji hingga pertengahan paha. Kini tangan kanannya menurunkan sport bra hitam Yoonji, sehingga dadanya mencuat keluar. Haechan mengumpat dalam hati, jika tidak ingat ini di ruang publikl, habislah Yoonji ia genjot habis-habisan.

Haechan meremas payudara Yoonji bergantian dengan tangan kanannya, menggoda puting berwarna kemerahan itu dengan mencubit dan mengurut pelan. Tangan kirinya kini sudah berada di selangkangan Yoonji. Mengelus belahan vaginanya, sesekali sengaja menyenggol klitorisnya.

"Kau uhh sudah basahhh nuna aahh?? Kau uhhh byuntae nnggh oohh" ucap Haechan, masih menikmati handjob di penisnya, dan kini ia menikmati mencubiti klitoris Yoonji

"Siapa uuhh... Yanghh lebihhh byun ahhh taehh?? Akuhhh.. atauu.. Seseoranghhh yang uhhh basahh duluannhhh saathhh akuuhh masihh mengenahh ahh kannhh jaketthhh" Yoonji meremas batang Haechan gemas

"Uuhhh baiklahh.." Haechan sedikit terkekeh "Nunaahh, bisakah uuhh lebihh cepaatthh?"

"As your wish.. Baby.. Tapi uhhh, masukan aahh jarimu ke sshhh lubangkuhhh... "

Tepat setelah Yoonji berkata begitu, Haechan menusuk lubang Yoonji dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ia mulai melakukan in-out, mengaduk-ngaduk lubang Yoonji yang sudah juicy. Dan Yoonji sendiri menaikkan tempo kocokannya pada penis Haechan yang semakin berkedut-kedut.

Tampaknya sudah dekat.

"Donghyuckieehhh... Disanaahh" jari Haechan mengenai G-spot Yoonji, membuat Gadis itu menggelinjang, berefek pada tangannya yang menekan kepala penis Haechan, menambah friksi nikmat dan memancing precumnya untuk keluar lebih banyak.

Haechan semakin menusuk lubang hangat yang sudah sangat basah itu dengan cepat, ia ingin klimaks bersama, karena ia sendiri sudah dekat, spermanya sudah mendesak.

"Ahhh hyuckkieehh... Akuhh shhhh ham-hampiirrrhhh sampaaiihh..." Yoonji mempercepat kocokannya dan menguatkan genggamannya pada penis Haechan, penis besar itu makin berkedut.

"Uuhhhsshhhh nunaahh.. Aku jugaaahhh... Ngghhh bersamaah... Aagghhh"

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, dinding vagina Yoonji menjepit jari Haechan, ia meredam desahannya di dada Haechan. Sementara Haechan menumpahkan spermanya di tangan Yoonji, sebagian mengenai jaketnya, perut Yoonji, celananya dan celana Yoonji.

Yoonji ambruk ke dada Haechan, membuat Haechan yang sama lemasnya tersandar ke dinding. Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka yang sudah terengah-engah paska klimaks terhebat setelah sekian lama bermain solo.

"Thanks Donghyuck ku" bisik Yoonji pelan, ia menaikkan lagi bra dan celananya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih nuna" ujar Haechan, ia juga menaikkan lagi celananya "seenaknya menyuruh nuna datang hanya untuk handjob" Haechan nyengir, tapi ada rasa bersalah di dirinya.

Yoonji terkekeh "Kau, 17 tahun, dan aku, 21 tahun. Ini adalah ketika nafsu seseorang sedang berada di puncalk, Donghyuckaa" ucap Yoonji sambil mencubit pipi Haechan "Aku tahu kok, main solo itu tidak enak"

"Cih, seperti yang main solo saja" kata Haechan mencibir

"Memangnya yang main solo cuma kau saja bocah? Wanita juga. Kalau tidak bagamana aku bisa menuntaskan kebasahanku?" tutur Yoonji vulgar dan membuat Haechan tertawa

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi saja kapan-kapan" ucap Haechan sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Tidak masalah" Yoonji terkekeh "24/7 siap untukmu, bocah" Yoonji mengusap kepala Haechan, ia melirik jam tangannya "sudah jam segini. Aku besok kuliah pagi, aku harus pergi. Kau juga pulang, nanti Taeil dan Taeyong mencarimu"

Yoonji sudah mau pergi, tetapi Haechan menahannya.

"Kiss dulu? Please?"

Yoonji tertawa lagi, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan Haechan untuk mendekat. Haechan pun mendekat. Dan segera, Yoonji mem-frenchkiss bibir tebal Haechan. Mereka saling melumat untuk 10 detik, sebelum melepaskannya.

"Bye Hyuckie" Yoonji melambai dan ia pun menghilang setelah berbelok diujung gang.

Mark menampilkan smirknya ketika melihat Haechan yang baru pulang dan masuk ke kamar.

"Heh, Jeju man"

Haechan melepas topinya sebelum menoleh ke Mark "Apa hyung?" tanya Haechan sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Mark mendekat kemudian berbisik "Kau kalau tidak jujur, mandul ya?"

Haechan mengerinyit "hah memang kenapa?"

Mark menunjuk ke jaket dan celana Haechan, dan ia mengikuti arah kemana jari Mark menunjuk.

Holy shit.

Itu noda spermanya saat di handjob Yoonji.

Wajah Haechan otomatis memerah.

"Kau main solo dimana hm? Di sevel?" tanya Mark iseng "ingat, kau harus jujur"

Haechan yang biasanya menggoda Mark kini di goda balik. Tapi bukan Haechan namanya jika ia mengakui kekalahan. Namun ia pasti jujur pada Mark. Haechan balik mem-smirk Mark.

"Mau tahu?" katanya dengan ekspresi nakal "sebelumnya, Hyung masih ingat kan.. Tentang sasaeng ku yang pernah audisi disini?" tanya Haechan, dan Mark mengangguk.

Haechan kemudian menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke depan hidung Mark, dan mata pria Kanada itu langsung terbelalak.

"HAECHAN?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Haechan terkekeh menang. Ia membuat angka nol dengan jari kanannya, dan memasukannya kedua jari tadi kesana dengan gerakan mengocok. Mark membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Kemudian Haechan mengisyaratkan Mark untuk mendekatinya, dan Mark mendekat.

"Lalu, dia memberiku handjob yang rasanya... Aghh... "

 ***END***


End file.
